Last Time
by Raventenshi
Summary: Aku selalu senang jika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Victor. Aku selalu ingin bersamanya, didekatnya, mendampinginya. Tapi jika takdir berkata lain? Aku bisa apa? / fic terinspirasi dari quote angst. /DLDR! review? :3


**Last Time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A **Yuri on Ice** fanfiction by **Me**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : **Mappa Studios** and **Kubo-sensei**

Warning: Baper, (sok) Angsty, alur kecepatan, OOC?

.

.

 _Aku selalu senang jika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Victor._

 _Aku selalu ingin bersamanya, didekatnya, mendampinginya._

 _Tapi jika takdir berkata lain? Aku bisa apa?_

.

.

 **27 Mei 20XX**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Victor tidak pergi ke _ice rink_. Padahal aku tahu, sebentar lagi kualifikasi _Grand Prix_ akan tiba dan dia harus bersiap untuk itu. Ugh, Victor. Kamu harus pergi kesana. Banyak yang membutuhkanmu disana.

Aku tidak tega melihatmu menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk persiapan kualifikasi demi menemaniku disini. Memang, aku senang kamu disini. Tapi banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku diluar sana.

Aku, yang sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara lagi, membuka mataku dan menemukan Victor masih ada di sampingku, menemaniku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang agak sembab sambil berusaha menggerakkan badanku. Sulit sekali. Victor melihatku, tersenyum sedih lalu menaikkan lagi selimutku sampai sebatas perut.

Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Senyum sedihmu itu? Sudahlah, Vitya. Pergilah ke _ice rink_. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat senyum dan keceriaanmu lagi disana. Jangan tinggal disini.

Victor yang aku tahu adalah orang yang penuh semangat dan keceriaan. Yang selalu tersenyum ceria, bukan tersenyum sedih seperti sekarang. Bukan yang lesu seperti sekarang! Ah, andai aku bisa bergerak bebas, pasti aku sudah menarik Victor ke _ice rink_.

Aku sebenarnya tahu betul, yang menyebabkan Victor seperti ini adalah aku, aku yang sakit parah dan tidak pernah menunjukkan sakitku padanya, sampai akhirnya aku _drop_ dan harus masuk rumah sakit sekarang. Semalam dokter sudah berbicara dengan Victor dan aku mencuri dengar. Katanya, hidupku takkan lama lagi. Ah, Aku sudah tahu itu. Tubuhku sudah terasa tidak enak belakangan ini, tapi baru kali ini aku _drop._

Vitya tersayang,

aku tahu ini semua akan membuatmu lebih sedih lagi ketika akhir waktuku sudah tiba. Cepatlah, cari penggantiku sekarang. Carilah yang dapat menerimamu dan selalu setia padamu. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban pikiranmu sekarang. Tinggalkan saja aku.

Ah, kau sudah tertidur rupanya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kau tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar ke dinding. Hei, apa badanmu tidak sakit begitu, Victor?

Andaikan aku bisa seperti dulu, aku ingin tidur disamping Victor lagi. Dalam pelukannya, berbagi kehangatan bersama. Di ranjang Victor tentunya, bukan di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

 **28 Mei 20xx**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ah, ternyata aku belum mati. Sepertinya sekarang masih pagi. Dulu, pagi-pagi begini aku biasanya berlari bersama Victor ke _ice rink_. Sekarang? Semuanya terasa tidak mungkin lagi.

Hei? Kenapa disini ramai sekali?

Aku benar-benar merasa senang. Semua yang aku sayangi ada disini. Victor, Mari- _nee,_ Yurio?.. ah, ramainya. Sepertinya ada yang lain lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapa dia karena pandanganku buram. Mataku berair lagi. Yurio menatapku sejenak dengan tatapan kosong, meletakkan bunga di sampingku kemudian pergi. Mari- _nee_ dan Victor menepuk-nepuk kepala dan tubuhku, seperti sedang menenangkan aku.

Aku menggeliat pelan. Menatap mata Victor yang berwarna biru kehijauan membuatku tenang. Mata Victor yang berkilauan saat dia melihatku adalah hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia. Tepukan dan usapan pelan mereka pada tubuhku sudah mulai tidak terasa lagi.

Bersiaplah, semuanya. Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya sebentar lagi. Seakan mengetahui itu, Victor segera memelukku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tubuhnya hangat. Pelukannya erat, seperti pelukan-pelukan sebelumnya. Tapi perlahan kehangatannya tidak terasa lagi.

Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang.

 _Dasvidaniya,Victor Nikiforov._

Victor memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu lagi sambil menitikkan air mata. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil tubuh itu dari pelukannya dan ikut menangis.

Yuuri, memeluk tubuh Makkachin dan ikut menangis bersama Victor.

Yuuri lalu meletakkan tubuh Makkachin yang mulai mendingin dan menutupnya dengan selimut biru bermotif anjing pudel. Mari meletakkan bunga pemberian Yurio tadi di sisi Makkachin sambil menitikkan airmata.

"Makkachin? Apa kau bahagia disana? Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?" Yuuri bergumam pelan.

"sudahlah, kalian berdua. Kembalilah berlatih. Aku akan mengurus Makkachin dan membawanya dia pulang untuk dikubur." Bisik Mari pelan. "cukup kematian Makkachin ysng menjadi kesedihan kita, aku tidak mau ditambahi lagi dengan kabar Yuuri tidak masuk kualifikasi _Grand Prix."_

Mari tersenyum. Yuuri ikut tersenyum dan memegang tangan Victor. "Victor?" panggilnya.

"Yuuri. Ayo." Victor menjawab sambil menggandeng Yuuri keluar klinik hewan itu, menuju ke _ice rink._

.

.

.

Dapet inspirasi dari _quote_ sedih. Mind to RnR? Thank you.

Maafkan kalau words nya ga nyampe 1k dan fic nya kurang memuaskan.

.

.

 _12.21 pm_

" _ **It's sad when people who gave you the best memories, become a memory."**_

 _01.23 am_

" _ **the saddest part of life is saying goodbye to someone you wish to spend your lifetime with."**_


End file.
